Sine Missione
Sine Missione (容赦なく shin mishion) is a well known, dreaded and highly regarded Special Operations Command Group, the members consisting of military operatives and commanding officers of a more unorthodox background. However, due to the nature of their work, as well as the origin of the name, has led to a most fearsome reputation amongst those who would declare themselves Enemies of the nation. Sine Missione was founded by the Minstrelian Lord, Guang Gloompond, in an effort to bring his adoptive children unto the field, many of whom had previously been rejected from military service, mostly due to what race they belonged to. Overview Sine Missione is a group of outcast of society. Individuals rejected or shunned by the civilization of Minstrel, whom now have have come to make a difference of that. Thanks to the kindness and mercy of Lord Gloompond, there is now a legitimate opportunity for Non-Calco to earn a place amongst a nation of those who despise them. Sine Missione was founded so that the Lord's Children could find themselves in a position of respect, honor, and possibly power in society. Now that such tasks has been accomplished, the original nine Members of Sine now wishes to extend the very same offering to the rest of Minstrel, wether they be Calco or not. Sine Missione is a Special Operations task force, now in the service and embrace of the official Minstrel military, recognized for their deeds in service of Minstrel. While they serve underneath proper Minstrelian banner, the Group has been reserved the right to pick which batlefield they wish to step upon and which mission is of greater importance than others. Sine Missione prides itself on it's so far spotless record and for being ready to do anythingit takes to ensure Minstrelian victory. While a recognized Group by the military, some practices are forbidden for them. At least, on paper. As a pact was forged long ago which forbids the nations from engaging in magical warfare, Sine may be in possession of several talented mages, they are not permitted to use their magic in conflict. Unless there are no witnesses. Cause who's gonna tell on them if no one sees them using magic. Their main task is to accomplish the tasks which could prove either too dangerous for the military to take on head first, or to accomplish the tasks which even an army could not surpass without severe casualties. Essentially, their task is to win their battles, even if they have to fight Dirty to accomplish it and as long as the dirt is not discovered. Unlike the Minstrel Army on an ordinary day, Sine Missione has no true limitations of who is permitted or not to join Sine. They only require three things from their potential members. An unquestionable loyalty to Minstrel, with the skill to spearhead any operation and to possess a certain potency of mind, body or magical prowess. Preferably all three, but just one of either will do too, as long as they are capable. Last but not least, it comes down to the dirt. Any member of Sine must be read to fulfill the tasks they take on by any means necessary. They will often be asked to set aside their own moral code in order to ensure victory as anything less would be shameful. There is a bit of grittiness to Sine, but those who earn their Place and trust from the forces will know the more heartfelt moments of belonging to the Group. After a substantial victory, it is not an uncommon sight to see Sine celebrating the success of their comrades. Vast amounts of coin can be found being spent for the sake of simply letting them find some Peace and relaxation. Despite their warm, if not sometimes rough compassion for their comrades, Sine Missione can prove to be quite harsh on their new members, harassing and ridiculing them until they have proven their Worth and shown what they are made of. This is not born from any legitimate distaste or malice, but rather to serve as a lesson. This and more is what the nine original ones had to endure when they first took entry upon the battlefield. Essentially this treatment exists as a remider of what awaits all of them if they shirk their duties, that no fancy name in the world is going to defend them if they are not found worthy. History Those who walk beneath the banner of Sine Missione all share a common goal and United purpose: To bring glory and honor to the man who took them in when no others would. Guang Gloompond stood a man of great importance and influence, enough so to prove able to create a small task force of his hand picked champions, all of which just so happened to be his Children. Non-Calco's are typically forbidden from enlisting in the military force, which stands as the reason as to why Guang created what began as more of militia force, a military Power beyond the reach of the militarian arm. However, Guang was far from delicate in how he expressed their purpose in their new roles. As he had taken a risk to grant them this chance, their results would come to reflect upon him. Prevail and they would all rise to greater glories. but shuld they fail, the walls of the Noble House of Gloompond may just crumble down around them. So, you know, no pressure. For years, Sine Missione stood without name and without grand tales to speak of. While this in itself would not prove detrimental to the family name, it didn't improve it's already damged image either. Harassed by their kinsmen and tormented by those of authority, the group stood absent victories and glory to carry home, absent pride and courge to stand before their father as failures. Then an opportunity rose up from the abyss. Tensions between Minstrel and Bosco had come to reach an all time high and war was brewing on the horizon. In an attempt to "scare off" Bosco from such actions, they made an assault upon a city close to the borders between the two nation, and for some reason, the Generals and Unit Commander appointed the group as the ones to lead a smaller force, to sperhead the army in it's invasion of the city. In the minds of the higher ups, this was their opportunity to be rid of the group which had pestered them the recent years. Little did they know, that the mission was going to become a resounding success. The group and it's forces stood before the city, days ahead of the main force. Their orders were to simply harass and bully the city into a weaker state. No more caravans of resources, no ability to fetch for water and no capacity of retaliating without leaving the safety of the walls. While it was a sound strategy, Guan-yin knew all too well that if they did nothing and just sat on their rears, waiting for the army, nothing were to be gained. So she gave the command which the generals had expected. She began the assault. But it wasn't a mere charge and hope for the best, kind of strategy, but rather a slow and systematic one. She had the two angels Aluriel and Raphael to clear out the watchmen atop the walls, after they were then sent to destroy their communications array. Not that it would grant them reinforcements either way, but rather, they didn't want Bosco to tell the council of how they were using magic to fight. If they were able to release such a message, then this conflict would extend well beyond the reach of Minstrel and Bosco alone. After this had been accomplished, Guan-yin sent Khapri and Delores to break down the gate into the city. The effort took every ounce of strength in their bodies, making them next to useless afterwards due to exhaustion. Once the gate had been broken down, the full might of the forces were commanded to fill the streets, to kill every soldier who crossed their path, regardless of actions. Those who surrendered were cowards who did not desrve to live, the ones who fought back were enemies and needed to be put down, and those who tried to resque the civilians were disobedient to their overseers, making them deserters unfit of life. Such was the mentality of the Minstrelian army. Their forces littered the streets, pushing back the Bosco troops with ease. Bosco had not anticipated this assault on this minor city, so the defenses were rather lax when compared to the well oiled and tempered Minstrel war-machine. All the while, the commanding officers of the city had but one command for their dwindling forces: "Sine Missione! No Quarter given, no mercy shown". And they would repeat this line endlessly, trying to envigor the troops to fight back. Despite their best efforts, The forces were pushed back and the citizens were rounded up together with them. In total, there were a sum of around twenty thousand people awaiting their judgement. The remainging force fo teh Minstrel army finally arrived after eighteen hours of the city's fall, and they were greeted by a curious sight. Empty minstrel tents, something which would insinuate desertion, but smoke was rising from the city's innards, and the gate had been broken down, and written above the gate with red paint was: You're too slow. The generals congratulated Guan-yin and her comrades ono her victory, but the unit commander was of different mind. He felt disgraced for having been outdone by a novice of military warfare, and had all intent of destroying their name forever, right there and then. He "congratulated" the group on their success and handed over his sword to Guan-yin. For an officer of high command to give another their weapon is to tell them that they hold supreme command as of that moment. So he asked: "What is to be done with the survivors?" Expecting mercy due to nearly everyone in the group being humans, former humans or have had connections with humans, he was shocked to see her response. Without hesitation, fueld by rage for past sins and determination for their cause and the desire to do her father proud she gave the simple command: "SIne Missione". And as such began the execution of the twenty thousand survivors. That single act alone sparked an inferno of respect within the hearts of the forces. As Guan-yin and her siblings amde their way out of hte city, all the way through, the Calco's made way for them all while repeatedly giving them their Salute of respect. Four pounds to the chest, the heartbeat of a calco, essentially telling them that while they may not be Calco like them, they have hearts like fellow kinsmen. That single act wrought the repect and adoration of a whole nation, and even brought them their name, a name to relfect the moment when everything turned in their favor. Now Sine Missione is a group of reverence and esteem, one which everyone demand to have by their side in their efforts. And with war looming overhead, they will likely prove to be quite occupied. Strength The strength of Sine Missione does not come from a single source, but many. They are not innately potent combatants, but rather they all have some sort of strength or power which contributes to the whole. Power and strength are valuable traits, but there is something they hold in even higher regard, and that is intellect. No amount of power is going to ensure victory for you unless you have the mind and cunning to use it right. Along with the fact that they do from time to time lead forces into battle, it will prove most effective to actually know what to do with them. Strength and Power are both very sought out qualities, and ones worthy of deep respect if they are displayed. But more than just strong members and clever tactitians, they also hold the advantage of coin. Due to their Patronage from Lord Gloompond, as well as their numerous victories, silver and gold is overflowing from their pockets, something which has led to the increased successes in missions, both from better Equipment and enlargened numbers of troops. With coin, intellect and prowess at their side, no obstacle is insurmountable to them. Leaders Members Trivia # The name is based upon the traditional Gladiatorial expression Sine Missione, meaning "Without Mercy". # The idea came to the author after watching a crap-ton of Spartacus and played an even crap-loadier amount of Risk. # Anyone who would like to join, feel free to ask. Category:Organization Category:Organizations